Formas de protegerte
by FactionB
Summary: "Y Draco sentía que el estómago se le abría en dos cuando lo pensaba, que un inmisericorde abismo se extendía ante sus esperanzas." Reto para la comunidad LJ Dracothon.


**N/A: **One-shot como reto para la comunidad LJ Dracothon. Yo sigo en mi línea, intentando descubrir al mundo entero (o un poquito menos) lo HOT que es esta pareja. Por favor, que alguien coree conmigo: ¡Ron es la cosa más sexy que Rowling ha creado JAMÁS!

Esta vez un poquito más sentimental y menos animal, espero daros un crack que no os mate de OoC :)

_Correspondiente al reto: nº17, "Nadie puede ayudarme"_

_

* * *

_

**Formas de protegerte**

- No pasa nada.

- A mí no me mientas.

- ¡He dicho que no pasa nada!

Draco sabía que él no era demasiado perspicaz. Nunca se daba cuenta de apenas nada, nunca sabría dar detalles ni escuchar de verdad. En realidad, nunca sería bueno en las relaciones. Su carácter era demasiado inflamable y espontáneo, no le permitía alcanzar el equilibrio. Se movía continuamente de un extremo a otro. Del amor al odio. De la más pura lujuria a la más llana indiferencia. Y cada unas de esas cosas que él (por suerte o por desgracia) tenía le encantaban, porque todo parecía nuevo y cómico a su lado. Y porque hacían que no necesitara fingir, que pudiera descargar sobre él cada sentimiento sin que el vínculo entre ambos se tambaleara lo más mínimo. Se peleaban durante días, se pegaban y se insultaban. Pero después se buscaban y se necesitaban con un ímpetu que rallaba lo insano. Siempre volvían el uno al otro. Draco siempre podía contar con eso.

Sin embargo, esa vez no podría volver. Draco lo sabía, y no cedería ante nada. Además, pondría la mano en el fuego porque él jamás dejaría atrás su espíritu Gryffindor. No los abandonaría, estaba loco si alguna vez llegaba a pensar en esa posibilidad. Ron tenía un sentido de la rectitud ridículo y excepcional, probablemente influido sin remedio por su amigo San Potter. Sabía perfectamente que si le contaba lo del armario, el poco tiempo que les quedaba juntos desparecería como polvo bajo el viento. Y eso sí que no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

Debía hacerlo solo, porque Ron se vería obligado a optar por el _bien mayor_. Draco tenía ojos en la cara, sentido del tacto en la piel y cerebro para pensar. Así que era plenamente consciente de que tanto él como el Weasley eran dependientes el uno del otro. Ron haría muchas cosas por él. Estaba seguro. Ron había mentido durante meses. Ron se había dejado asaltar a horas indecentes en pasillos poco iluminados. Ron había acabado dormido junto a él y se había ido de madrugada, con toda la lentitud y reticencia del mundo, prometiéndole noche tras noche que aquella no era la última. Ron había agachado la cabeza delante de Hermione y Harry, había mirado hacia otro lado, ignorando las miradas despectivas. Ron le había asegurado que ganarían la guerra, _"aunque a Lucius le pese, niño de papá"._

Ron había impedido que se volviera loco. Y estaba a punto de renunciar a él. De regresar al punto de partida. De volver a abrazar la soledad y la desesperación. Y Draco sentía que el estómago se le abría en dos cuando lo pensaba, que un inmisericorde abismo se extendía ante sus esperanzas. Pero sus ambiciones y deseos, sus éxitos, sus fracasos, su misión, valían demasiado poco en comparación con la vida de él.

- Si mentirte es la forma de protegerte, créeme que no lograras que diga una sola palabra.

- Entonces admites que estás mintiendo.

- Ron – se acercó volviendo de rodillas hacia la cama, donde él aún continuaba tendido, con la mirada perdida en el techo. – Eres idiota y eres un Gryffindor. Sé que esa obsesión desmedida por la verdad te viene de fábrica, así que no voy a recriminarte nada – se tumbó junto a él en la misma postura, los brazos extendidos a ambos lados y el cuerpo laxo. – Ahora no podemos jugar a las locas celosas, querida.

- No me hables así, estúpido.

- Te hablo como quiero – respondió Draco dándose la vuelta y quedando tumbado sobre él. – Pero esta vez no puede ser – una sonrisa triunfal. – Y eso sí es verdad.

Ron levantó la cabeza de la almohada y con su mano, fuerte y ancha, apretó la nunca de Draco contra sus labios, besándole como si quisiera succionar todo lo que quedara de aire en él. El Slytherin alargó un brazo y sujetó su cabeza, notando el tacto y el olor familiar de su pelo rojizo, mientras Ron ponía una mano alrededor de su cintura y permitía que ambos cuerpos encajaran en difícil armonía. Una pierna de Draco entre las suyas, unos dedos que tocaban justo donde era necesario. El roce de las sábanas rasgaba la habitación, acompañado de sonidos que acababan en la garganta y manos que subían y descendían, dejando trozos de piel húmeda al descubierto.

Aquella noche Ron volvió a dejarlo solo de madrugada. Y también volvió a repetirle que contaría las horas hasta que volvieran a verse. _No me eches mucho de menos, hurón_. Le había abrazado una última vez y había notado su respiración en la curva de su espalda. Aquella noche Draco volvió a ver su silueta, desgarbada y alta, desaparecer entre las sombras, girándose una última vez para mirarle y sonreírle.

Lo que Ron no supo y no pudo ver es que esa sonrisa no fue correspondida por otra. Porque el nudo que se había formado en la garganta de Draco le impedía reaccionar, a pesar de que un instinto irracional le gritaba que corriera, que luchara, que lo olvidara todo.

Nuevamente, allí estaba. Tumbado sobre una cama deshecha y vacía. Solo para la recta final. Como al principio. Pensó en todo lo que había vivido con Ron y supo que estaba cometiendo el mayor error de su vida. Pero no era cuestión de elecciones. Sus padres ya habían decidido por él. Ahora solo le quedaba cumplir con su palabra. Agradar al Lord lo más posible, demostrarle que estaba equivocado y salvar el escaso reducto de personas importantes que le quedaba.

El retorno de las sensaciones amargas, de los llantos entre dos lavabos sucios y húmedos. La desesperación y la pérdida de la esperanza. Volver a mirar a Potter y saber que no podían ayudarse de ninguna manera. Él sería el héroe, no Draco. Él desataría la tormenta para que Potter luchara contra ella. Él sería el mago ruin y despreciable, el egoísta, el malvado. El mago al que todos señalarían, si es que vivía para contarlo. Le juzgarían sin compasión, y únicamente un Weasley entre tantos, la persona menos imaginada, sabría la verdad.

Pero en aquel momento, en aquel presente, Ron le había prometido que ganarían la guerra. Y solo necesitaba ese motivo para no darse por vencido.

* * *

**N/A: Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi. ¡Cuánta monosidad suelta! Pobrecito mi Draco, qué de cal y de arena le doy últimamente. Pero yo lo quiero, y él lo sabe. (Por algo dejo que se folle a Ron Weasley, MUAHAHAHAHA)**

**¿Reviews? ¿Asco? ¿Amor? (¿sexo salvaje y primitivo?)**


End file.
